Alternate Dimension
Alternate Dimension (called also ALT-DIM) is a special dimension of free, unlimited and fair FFA. If enabled on server any player may join or exit the alternate dimension by using command /amaltdim . Features: *No rules. Laming is allowed. Chat protection is disabled (chat bubble up doesn't make you immortal in altdim). *No cheats. Grappling Hook, Jetpack, Teleporting and all JA+ stuff is switched off in adltim. *No admin. Players in alternate dimension cannot be sleeped, slapped, ghosted or mindtricked. There is also no way to force player out of Alt-Dim. Players from the Primary Dimension and Alternate Dimension see each other as ghosts and cannot toutch each other (looks similar to players in duel, but less glowing). However there is a small glitch: When you melee punch someone from other dimension the sound will appear as if you were punching a body (still no damage is dealt ). What Admins should know about AltDim Rcon admins and vstr users can enable and disable altdim in 3 states: *No AltDim: /rcon seta jp_altDim 0 OR /amvstr switch_altdim_off *Altdim enabled : /rcon seta jp_altDim 1 OR /amvstr switch_altdim_on1 *AltDim on connect (Not only enabled, but also everyone joining the server will apear firstly in AltDim, rather than in Primary Dimension): /rcon seta jp_altDim 2 OR ''' /amvstr switch_altdim_on2 Alternate Dimension serves as no-rules space, so Admins are able to send rule breakers there using /amforcealtdim (name/ID) The player will be send to AltDim and will not be able to escape. You can let him join Primary Dimension by /amunforcealtim (name/ID) Pay attention though, as you cannot force him OUT. He can escape only on his own (using /amaltdim). '''ATTENTION: Commands like: /amsleep, /amghost, /ammindtrick are considered punishment ones. Slept, ghosted or mindtricked players can still use /amaltdim. They will than be awakened, unghosted and unmindtricked and will be able to move freely in AltDim. However they will be automatically forced to stay there. ATTENTION: Commands like /amempower, /ammerc don't work in altdim. At the moment of joining the Alternate Dimension all such effects will wear off. It is a nice way of unmercing yourself when no Council Admin is around. Why to use AltDim Alternate Dimension is a great tool if used wisely. First of all it may be a place to send lamers to. Why? Many of them are simply kids, who don't understand english. Sleeping wont help much in this case. When forced AltDim they will be able to move freelry and fight with other AltDim users, but wont be able to lame anymore. They will stay on server longer and raise its popularity! AltDim is also a great tool in organising fair events. For examle when making a race (like on JediCouncil GCX map) you may ask competitors to join AltDim so they wont be able to use grapple or jetpack. Making Last Man Standing events in AltDim will disable possible ways of breaking rules like chat protection. It's a very nice way to keep rules respected.